Uberheroes in Equestria
by Smuggy Azzy
Summary: Four Legendary Heroes from the Patapon Universe are taking a great adventure to Equestria I haven't find a Patapon Tag in so this will do "
1. Introductions

**?: Oh Hi And welcome to the World of Poke-**

 **?: Um.. it's not Pokemon.**

 **?: Well what is it?**

 **?: It's Patapon.**

 **?: ... really?**

 **?: Well Yeah..**

 **?: *Sigh* Alright let get to the the introductions.**

 **Zero: Hey There I'm Zero The Taterazay, i'm a Tatepon Uberhero.**

 **Loki: I'm Loki The Charibasa, As you can know i'm a Rarepon Because of my Mask while Zero is the Regular Tatepon Uberhero Mask.**

 **Zero: HEY!**

 **Frosty: While the two of them are fighting i'll tell you who i am, I'm Frosty the Pingrek, i'm a Healer of the Team.**

 **Drakath: And i'm Drakath, The Most Awesome Cannogabang EVER!, My Big Cannons, Blunderbusses, And Lasers, Can Bring My Team To VICTORY!**

 **Loki: *Yelling* NOBODY CARES DRAKATH!**

 **Drakath: WHY YOU LITTLE... GET BACK HERE YOU CHARIOT RIDING IDIOT!**

 **Frosty: ... Well were gonna go off to a new adventure like never berfore our lives.**

 **Zero: i thought we already Fulfilled our qest to the Earth End.**

 **Loki: Well Yeah But We're So bored after our journey came to an end.**

 **Drakath: Yeah we need a new Journey Y'know.**

 **Frosy: Well the Reader's have to find out Soon.**

 **ALL: SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. C1: The Strange Mirror Thingy

**The Hideout**

Zero and Frosty are Taking a break at the Patapon Hideout while Drakath and Loki are going on a mission to gather some materials to upgrade their weapons and Zero is a little bit bored "Drakath and Loki are Taking so long to finished their Mission, and What Time is it?" Zero asked.

Frosty looked at Zero "Hmm... Maybe Four in the Afternoon" Said Frosty.

2 hours have passed and Zero is getting impatient "DEAR ALMIGHTY I'M SO BORED RIGHT NOW!" Zero Yelled and Sukopon almost fell at his tower.

"What is All the Yelling About?" Said Silver Hoshipon floating towards the two Heroes.

"Sorry about that, it's just Zero Being Bored again" Frosty Muttered.

"Well i have to go somewhere to get rid of this boredom" Zero Got up and he walked outside of the hideout.

"Hmm... Maybe you should leave Zero be Until the others are back Young Frosty" Said Silver Hoshipon, Frosty Nodded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Drakath and Loki are Treasure hunting at the Estate of Earnestness, "Why are we here at the Estate Drakath?" Loki asked.

Drakath looked at Loki in Excitement "When Zero First came here he told me that there's a mysterious Mirror... thingy hidden at the Estate" Drakath Smiled.

Loki looked around the Estate and he turned back to Drakath "Really?" Loki Said.

Drakath Nodded "Well C'mon! We have to Find that mirror!"Drakath Drags his Blunderbuss and they searched the Estate to find the Mirror.

'Hmm... Strange where's the mirror i hope it would be there?' Drakath thought.

Loki's Chariot started moving as he saw something "Hey Drakath! I think i found it!" He yelled at Drakath.

Drakath Kept Dragging his Blunderbuss and he finally waled to Loki "Really!" Drakath Said.

"yep over there" Loki Pointed that way and his Chariot began to move while Drakath Kept Dragging his Blunderbuss.

They Finally Reached the mirror Loki got off his Chariot and he Looked at the mirror "Well that's a Nice Mirror Over here" Said Loki.

"hmm you're right... it is a very Nice yet Dusty Mirror" Said Drakath.

"Yeah Ravenous may be a greedy guy but he's a hoarder too" Loki pointed at the 'Rare Items' that Ravenous Acquired

"Okay... well can you help me carry this mirror to the hideout" Drakath asked.

Loki gave him a simple thumbs up and they Carried the Mirror placed it on Loki's Chariot "Well Let's Go back at the hideout now" Said Drakath.

Loki Nodded as he jumped on his chariot and they exited the Estate of Earnestness.

'i got a bad feeling about this' Loki Thought.

* * *

 **Back at the Hideout**

Zero Sat on top of the tree and he looked at the Stars and he let out a sigh "Man We Sure need something Exciting right now" Zero Mumbled.

Frosty Saw Zero at the top of the tree "Hey Zero!" Said Frosty.

Zero looked down and saw Frosty, he jumped down and walked towards Frosty "What is it Frosty?" Zero Said.

"Drakath and Loki are Back" Frosty Said.

Zero's eye widen behind the mask "Oh Finally They're Back" Zero Said Sarcastically.

just before Zero climbed back on the tree Frosty gonna said something important "and They Got Something New!" Frosty smiled.

Zero turned around "Well Din't you Say So!" Zero Grabbed Frosty's Arm and he ran as fast as he can.

"CAN YOU SLOW DOWN PLEASE?!" Frosty Waled.

"SORRY FROSTY BUT IF IT'S SOMETHING I'VE GOT TO BE HERE FAST!" Zero Yelled Back.

"I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!" Frosty yelled.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

Inside at the hideout Loki got off his chariot and He and Drakath carried the Mirror and they placed it down next to the Herogate.

"The mirror looks Strange right Loki" Said Drakath.

Loki looked closer at the Mirror and he tapped the mirror "Yeah Drakath, the mirror looks like it's haven't been Dusted for Thousands of years" Loki Muttered.

"i'll Get the Cloth to clean the mirror" Drakath walked towards his hut and to get a cloth.

Zero and Frosty have finally arrived at the Herogate "Hey Loki" Zero Greeted, "How's it going Zero, we've have a Surprise for- Wait where's Frosty?" said Loki.

Zero pointed the huge rock with Frosty puking behind it with his mask at the back of his head "He'll be there for a while" Zero Muttered.

Loki Sweatdropped "Zero we've found this mirror at the Estate of Earnestness and it's very dusty, Drakath is getting some Cloths right now so we have to clean the mirror" Loki Said.

Zero nodded "Ugh Next Time Zero no running so fast" Said Frosty with his mask back on and Clenching his chest.

"Ehehehe Sorry" He Apologized.

after a while Drakath arrived with some Cloths at his hand "i got Some cloths to clean the mirror" Drakath gave them the cloth.

"well what are we waiting for? let's clean this mirror!" Loki said, they nodded and they start to clean cleaning the mirror.

'What is this feeling it looks like... something bad is going to Happen' Loki Thought

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1, and if you like this story please review if you want and as always i hope ye enjoy**

 **TON!-CHIN!-KAN!-HAI!**


	3. C2: Getting Ready for a New Adventure

**3 Hours Later**

The 4 Heroes have finally Cleaned the mirror for after Five minutes "Now that's a fine looking Mirror" Drakath Smiled.

Frosty looked himself at the mirror "Okay Why din't Everyone told me that i was short" Frosty said.

Zero and Drakath Snickered at His size "Hey that's not funny" He Pouted.

Loki Shrugged and he sat down to his chariot "Well Frosty You really are Short" Said Loki.

Drakath looked at the mirror and he starts to Flex at himself "Well Hello there Handsome" Drakath Smiled.

The Others Sweatdropped "Really..." Loki Deadpanned.

"HAH! GAAAAAYY!" Kibadda yelled at the background.

"Well it's getting late, we have to get some rest and we have to get some more materials" Said Zero.

The others Agreed and they returned to their hut's and they Fell asleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

Zero Woken up and he got off his bed "Ah.. What a Beautiful Day Today" He Yawned and Stretch his body.

He exited his hut and he Grabbed some Coffee form the Cafeteria "I love the smell of nice hot cup of Joe" He Sipped his Coffee.

Frosty Ran Towards Zero with a Panicky Attitude "Zero You have to come to the mirror now!" Said Frosty.

Zero Drinked his Coffee "Why?" Zero Asked.

"Ugh! Just Freakin' Come!" Frosty Ran off to get the others.

'hm... i wonder why Frosty want's us to come to the mirror?' Zero thought as he walked towards the Herogate.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Zero has Arrived to the Herogate "Okay What's going on here?" Zero Asked.

Loki Pointed at the mirror and Zero saw an opened Portal and he Spit take in Frosty "Dear Almighty! It's Not a Mirror?! It's a Portal!" Said Zero.

"AHH! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT!" Frosty Screamed and Running in Circles.

Drakath Stared in Awe at the portal "Wow Looks like we've found something special after all" Drakath Smiled.

Silver Hoshipon Surveyed the Mirror and he Snapped "Aha! i know what is this mirror!" Said Silver Hoshipon floating towards the heroes.

"Really Old Star What do you mean?" Said Loki.

Silver Hoshipon stared at Loki in Anger "It means this Mirror is a Dimensional Gate!" Silver Hoshipon Explained.

The 4 Uberheroes are Shocked what did Silver Hoshipon Said "And Also That was Rude to Say that to me Young Loki" Growled Silver Hoshipon.

Frosty Spoke First "Wait you mean this Mirror Portal... thingy is a Gateway to a Another world?" Frosty Asked.

"Indeed Young Frosty Shzamm!" Said Silver Hoshipon.

"Well What are we gonna do Now?" Drakath Asked.

Loki Stared at the Mirror/Gateway "Okay if anyone want to go to a new adventure raise your hand" Loki and the others raised their hands.

"Okay it's now official, were gonna go to a new Journey" Said Zero.

"HELL YEAH! NOW I HAVE TO TEST MY NEW BABY WHILE WE GO ON A JOURNEY!" Drakath Raised his Fist to the Air.

Loki Looked at the others "Alright Guys Grab your Main Equipment and The Djinn Summons, and come back here whenever you're ready" Loki Explained to the Others.

"Of Course/Sure/DITTO!" Said The 3 Uberheroes.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

The Four Heroes have finally prepared their Equipment and the stand in front of the mirror "Well This is it... Our Dreams has finally come true" Frosty Said looking at the Mirror/Gateway.

Drakath Scratched his head in confusion "wait i thought our dream is to get to the Earth's End" Drakath Boldly Said.

Loki Facepalmed "We've Already Done that Drakath" Said Loki.

"Really! Aw..." Drakath Sighed.

Zero looked at the Djinn Summons "hey how about we keep one Djinn Summon each?" Zero Asked the others.

The three Uberheroes Nodded and they grabbed each Djinn Summon.

"Okay is everyone Ready?" Zero Asked.

"Laser Locked and Loaded" Drakath Powered up his Laser.

"My Scepter is already full Power of ice and magic and i'm ready to go" Frosty Scepter Glowed in white aura.

"Yep My Spear, Shield, and Chariot is ready" Loki got on his Chariot.

"Alright! Let's Go!" Zero Ran Through the portal.

Frosty and Loki Followed also and Drakath... "WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" He's Dragging his Laser and he goes through the Gateway.

the Gateway has Finally Closed and Silver Hoshipon Stared at the Mirror "Farewell Young Heroes, And if you See My old Students Tell them that i'm always watching over them" Silver Hoshipon Spoke.

* * *

 **A Great Start For the Four Uberheroes and their adventure starts anew And Each of them has their own Djinn Scrolls**

 **Here's The Equipment of The Four UberHeroes**

 **Zero's Equipment**

 **Dolmorn Helm**

 **Tatepon's Sword**

 **Oharan Shield**

 **Tategami Djinn Scroll**

* * *

 **Frosty's Equipment**

 **Dolmorn Helm**

 **Scepter of Rahmon**

 **Hermerossa's Sandals**

 **Yarigami Djinn Scroll**

* * *

 **Drakath's Equipment**

 **Dolmorn Helm**

 **Sunflare Laser**

 **Super Yamagami Djiin Scroll**

* * *

 **Loki's Equipment**

 **Dolmorn Helm**

 **Hotenpon's Halberd**

 **Oharan Shield**

 **Gargan War Machine**

 **Super Soragami Djinn Scroll**

* * *

 **As you where wondering Why am i giving them 4 Djinn Summons, well you'll have to wait for the next chapter**

 **TON!-CHIN!-KAN!-HAI!**


End file.
